Starting Over
by dancerjay12
Summary: So, we've all heard deaged fics of Robin and/or the rest of his team, or even the league. What happens if it is a few specific heroes? Oh, say, Blue Beetle, Robin III, Zatanna, and Kid Flash. What does the Light have to do with this? And what happens when there is no way to turn them back? Post-Darkest. No Slash, but cute fluffy moments.
1. Chapter 1

**puppylover12: We have decided to work on a story together. There are hundreds of stories about the team and Robin (The first) being deaged, but what would happen if it was just Zatanna, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, and Robin (Tim)?**

**eternal mist: Not just that -all these stories have such predictable plots. theyre deaged, fluff occors, they turn back the end -but what if they couldnt turn back?**

**puppylover12: And if the Light gets involved? Well... let's just say I hope the kids are still potty trained.**

**eternal mist: And I think we all know how the scarab will react.**

**puppylover12: What does Artemis have to say about her boyfriend turning into a baby?**

**eternal mist: Especially with no way of him returning to normal.**

**puppylover12: What about Nightwing? His Ex is a baby, what now? All will be revealed!**

**eternal mist: On with the show!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Neither eternal mist nor I, puppylover12, owns any characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day at the watchtower -not! With the destruction of Mount Justice things have been in total chaos as members of the league and the Young Justice team struggled to find a safe place of operations. Worst of all were the mentors who were all worried about their Sidekicks safety, as few overly protective members even brought up the option of keeping them all confined to their cities and with their mentors -an option which hasn't been fully rejected yet.

For now, though, the team was spending their time at the Watchtower. It was incredibly awkward. With most of the league gone for the trial, there was no one as a go-between the league and team. Except maybe Nightwing, whom most of the League had known since he was an eight year old flipping around in yellow, red, and green. Unfortunately, said hero was patrolling his own city at the moment.

And that's when the report came in of a magic-science laboratory run by Lex Corp smuggling weapons to the Light.

Black Canary turned on the PA system. "All league members report to the briefing room immediately."

And they did, but so did the Young Justice members and the guests who were aboard. This included Wally AKA Kid Flash, who joined the team not long after the destruction of Mount Justice. His simple answer to his teammates was, "Artemis would want me to do it." No one questioned it.

"We've received an anonymous tip of a magical-science laboratory in upstate Manhattan that has been seen smuggling weapons to the Light. Needless to say, this mission takes top priority. Also Zatanna will be accompanying you, as Dr. Fate is off world." Black Canary briefed them.

"Who's all going?" Blue Beetle inquired.

"You, Kid Flash, Robin, Zatanna and myself." Nightwing walked into the room.

"I thought you were off on in Bludhaven?" Robin looked at the elder hero.

"Let's just say that after so long behind the scenes, I need a bit of action."

The ones who have known him nodded in agreement, he was nearly as jittery as Wally was.

Black Canary nodded in approval. "Ok then, head out as soon as you all can," She instructed them. "Just... be careful. We don't know what kind of stuff these people are up to."

Everyone nodded gravely at her, knowing how great the risk could be.

* * *

"Stop vibrating, Flash boy!" Robin hissed, "This is supposed to be stake out!"

"There's nothing to do." He whined.

"Just wait for Nightwing to give us the signal-" Blue Beetle started.

"Oh please, we all know he's stalling so he could spend more the magician.

Everyone snickered at that.

Kid Flash saw the signal and told everyone to follow him.

When they were finally inside the lab they found Zatanna waiting outside a door.

"What's wrong?" Blue Beetle asked her.

"Nightwing decided to go all ninja on me and took off -now I can't find him," she complained. "We were supposed to be investigating this room together."

"Nightwing ditched you?" Kid Flash snickered deeply.

"And he's never done that to you?" Zatanna replied.

"Touché."

Blue Beetle sighed when the scarab began making comments about wanting to eliminate his team and approached the door. "I guess we better investigate this place," he suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Blue Beetle opened the door, and to everyone's confusion the room was pitch black.

Nightwing laughed to himself upon seeing the furious and confused look on his Ex-girlfriend's face. He sat himself at one of the mainframe computers, and typed furiously on the the keyboard.

_"One of those times when I missed Megan's mental link. Here it is, the file of the lab Zatanna is investigating."_ He thought, grinned as he hacked the computer.

The teamcarefully entered the room as slowly as they could. No one could see a thing in the dark and soon everyone was feeling around for some sort of light switch.

Then the door shut, leaving them in total blackness.

"Oww!" Robin yelped.

"Dude! My foot!" Kid Flash groaned.

"It wasn't me!" Blue Beetle protested.

"Whose hand is that?" Zatanna growled.

"Sorry." Kid Flash moved.

Suddenly a sharp pitched laugh filled the air. "Welcome... little heroes," A voice said mockingly. "So good of you to come..."

The laughter was not at all similar to the first boy wonder's laugh. This one was giddier, much icier. But either way, the team could recognize the giggle anywhere.

"Klarion." Robin reached for his Bo staff.

"Roiralk laever!" Zatanna shouted. Nothing happened.

"Nu uh, magician magic proof. NOT chaos magic." Klarion laughed again, and a sharp snap was heard. Uh oh...

"No..." Nightwing backed away from the computer, rushing towards the room where he hoped to find his teammates.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He muttered to himself, gulping.

Kid Flash managed to use his super speed to avoid the first blast, and Blue Beetle moved out of the way just in time thanks to a warning by the Scarab.

They called out to their friends -but received no answer...

"They must be out of range." Kid Flash mumbled, circling the room and dodged blasts.

Suddenly, the blasts stopped. Kid Flash believing Klarion had given up, stopped, only to get hit right in the chest. The impact sent him flying into Zatanna, who was also hit by the blast. They both blacked out.

Nightwing flung open the door and knocked over Klarion, whom was standing right in front of him. He saw Klarion drop a bundle on the ground but had little time to worry about it as the chaos lord attempted to hit him with a blast of energy.

Thinking fast he used a small mirror from his belt and reflected the energy which almost hit Klarion, but he dodged out of the way -with Teekl taking the blast!

Klarion growled once at Nightwing before picking up his cat, which seemed to have shrunk, and rushing through a portal.

But not before sending a blast at Blue Beetle. Nightwing immediately ran to his teammate, feeling slightly better at the fact that Klarion would have killed him if the blast had been that dangerous, since it hit his precious kitty.

But when Nightwing finally got the lights working he didn't find heroes -he found babies!

Nightwing closed his eyes for a few seconds, doing a reality check, before slowly opening them again. Of course...

"Nightwing to team, we may be a little late."

* * *

**puppylover12: Hope you enjoyed our first chapter!**

**eternal mist: And will join us for the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither eternal mist nor I own Young Justice.

Note: Post-Darkest. Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy were not captured.

puppylover12: Please enjoy Chapter 2!

Mist: Hope you stick around for more

puppylover12: And please excuse our lateness, writing well-made chapters take time.

Mist: Plus the whole time zone thing makes communication a pain

puppylover12: But, here we are now! Please welcome, baby!Wally, baby!Zee,

baby!Jaime, Daddy!Flash, Daddy!DoctorFate, and... THE ROGUES!

Mist: You know he's so gonna get kidnapped.

puppylover12: And will Zee's needs for a father finally get that helmet off Doctor Fate's head?

Mist: Or will Fate simply go insane?

puppylover12: Not to sound cliché, but: stay tuned!

Mist: Same Bat-time, same Bat-channel ; P

* * *

Nightwing carefully carried his teammates to the Bioship M'gann had let them borrow. When he arrived back at the watch tower all the Leaguer's went ballistic.

"Whathappenedyousaidyouwerela tesoweassumed-"

"Flash, slowly please." Nightwing rolled his eyes, though nobody could see.

"Right sorry," Flash took a deep breath, "What happened anyways? And where are they?"

Nightwing winced. Flash was nearly as bad with his nephew as Batman was with him. Villains didn't stand a chance against protective parents.

"In the Bioship, but before you look, we ran into a little problem at the lab."

Flash's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Define problem."

"A very small problem." Nightwing promised. He led the team and the league into the Bio-ship, and were quite surprised to see the four heroes as four year olds.

"THIS IS SMALL!" Flash shrieked loudly, sounding like a mother. Superboy flinched, holding his ears. Even Nightwing cringed at the loud noise.

"I did say small, and this," He held up Robin, "is small."

Tiny Robin giggled and held out his stubby fingers to the stranger. Meanwhile, tiny Kid Flash had crawled his way over to Flash and was staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Bawy!" Wally squealed. Barry's heart melted. Oh man, Wally was just soooooo cute! His red hair was shortened, but still as messy and hung above his eyes. He looked up at Flash with bright, innocent, green, eyes.

Barry lifted up his nephew and cuddled him against his chest. "Hey kiddo- how're you feeling?" He asked him gently.

"Good good!" Wally giggled.

The girls all awed.

"Hey there Zee." Nightwing picked up the black haired magician with his free hand.

"Congrats, you're a father." Batgirl snickered.

"I am not their-"

"Yeesh, take a joke, 'wing." She smirked at him. Nightwing rolled his eyes, opened his mouth to retort, before Robin started wailing.

"Whoa, I don't remember this in history class." Impulse zipped over to baby Jaime.

"Barty!"

Impulse frowned, "And I thought Bart was a bad enough name."

Jaime responded by giggling.

"Awwww!" Just about every girl cooed.

Red Tornado stepped forwards. "I believe that it would be wise to inform Doctor Fate of the predicament."

"Agreed," Nightwing nodded, "One problem with that solution. He's off world."

"How long?" Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, asked.

Nightwing deflated a bit, "Six weeks at the very least."

Black Canary stepped forwards.

"There are other magic users in the world," She pointed out. "I'll try to get in contact with one of them. For now, Flash, take your nephew with you. Nightwing, you watch Robin and Zatanna. And, someone take Jamie somewhere."

"I'll take him!" Impulse offered.

"Somehow, I don't think that's a very good idea." Nightwing said, "Miss Martian, would you and Conner be willing to-"

"Of course! Bart, you can stay with him if you'd like." M'gann smiled.

"Awesome!" Bart declared.

* * *

There was quite a bit of shock and confusion in the West-Allen household when Barry had walked in with a red-headed baby, but fortunately Iris didn't freak as much as he feared. Mostly she was worried about him getting kidnapped.

"Barry?"

"Yes dear?"

"What happened to our nephew?"

"There was a small mishap. A VERY small mishap."

"The only small is him," She snapped.

"I did say it was a small problem." Barry used the same excuse as Nightwing, but his wife was not as lenient to the comeback as he was.

"How do we change him back?" She growled.

"We umm... don't know," Barry confessed.

"Do you have ANY idea how much danger he's in right now?" She snapped.

"And I'm not letting him out as Kid Flash until we find a way to reverse it." Barry promised.

"What if James or Hartley try to come visit him?!" Iris demanded.

"Well then umm..." Barry tried to respond.

"They'll kidnap him and try to make him evil!"

"They wouldn't do that." Barry said quickly, "I mean, maybe Cold or Mirror Master, but not them..."

"Oh really," She said. "They wouldn't want to 'play with the baby'?"

Barry winced. He couldn't exactly say they wouldn't.

"Jamie! Hartwey!" Wally squealed.

Barry spun around and cursed his bad luck when he saw the clown and musician staring at them.

"Baby Flash!" James cooed happily, picking up little Wally, who was giggling happily.

Iris gave Barry an I-Told-You-So look.

"This is the most amazing thing to happen to this earth since 'My Little Pony!'" James squealed happily.

"Or the invention of the flute." Hartley added, grinning.

"Uhh, this isn't Kid Flash." Barry lied quickly.

"We aren't stupid Flash," James laughed

"Plus, Klarion kind of bragged to everyone about what he did already," Hartley confessed.

"You know-"

"All villains know each other."

"Yeah, duh Flashy!" James said.

"Oh, my bad, I forgot about Evil Incorporated, the villains' network online for chatting, posting, and talking about new ideas for taking over the world."

James stuck his tongue out at him before continuing to coo over Wally, whom was loving the attention.

"Hmm, kidnap Wally and make him evil huh?" Hartley mused, a smirk on his face. Iris threw her arms in the air, exasperated.

"Don't you dare!" Barry snapped. Iris threw her arms in the air, exasperated.

"Don't worry, we won't." Hartley rolled his eyes, "Though, we can't say the same for Len, Sam, and the others."

Barry glared.

"He's so cute," James laughed at Wally.

"Not cute." Wally pouted.

"Yes cute."

"Not cute."

"Yes cute"

"Not cute."

"Yes-"

"James, you're arguing with a four year old."

"A very cute four year old."

"Yeah," Hartley admitted, "He is."

"You two need to go before Cold or someone else shows-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO BABYFLASH?!"

"-Up." Barry deflated.

"This is ridiculous," Iris groaned. "I'm calling for backup." She stormed off, leaving Barry to deal with the rogues.

"Heh, hey guys..."

* * *

"Awwww, aren't you just the cutest thing ever!" Dick, now no longer in front of his teammates, had no trouble holding his pride as he cooed at his little brother and Ex-girlfriend.

Tim looked extremely peeved, but Zatanna, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Zatanna giggled when she looked at Tim. "Timmy mad mad!"

Tim sent her the BatGlare, but with him being so adorable, it wasn't as effective as he'd intended.

"Hehe, payback time Timmy." Dick grinned, pulling out his camera and snapped photos of the two.

Zatanna giggled happily at the attention, but then looked around and started to tear up. "Where da da?"

Dick gulped, "Uhhh, you see, he's on a mission." It technically wasn't a lie. Dr. Fate was off world at the moment.

"Where Bwuce?" Tim asked.

"He's uh, also on a mission..." Also technically true.

"Babs!" Tim wailed. Dick sighed and pulled out his cell phone, sending a quick cry for help to Babs.

Barbara came pretty quickly, "Baby troubles?" Dick just nodded.

"Come here Zee." Barbara took the younger girl.

Dick sent her a questionable look.

"She's a girl, I'm a girl. Tim's a boy, I'm not. Do the math, short pants."

Nightwing stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm taller than you, now Babs-"

"Shorty!" Tim squealed.

Dick face palmed, "You, Barbara, are a bad influence."

"And you, Dick, are on diaper duty," She chuckled. She walked away, leaving a gobsmacked teen and a giggling four year old.

"Look what you got me into Tim!"

Tim giggled, unbothered.

"Please Zatanna?" Barbara asked the young magician. She stubbornly shook her head, refusing to eat.

"No no!" Zee whined. "I want da da!"

"Uhhh, your father is on a mission now." Barbara said.

Zatanna shook her head stubbornly, and pointed to the room Dick and Tim were in, "Da da dare."

Barbara gaped, "Short pants! You're a father!"

Zatanna shook her head. "Not short pants! Helmet head!"

And sure enough, Doctor Fate emerged from the room

"I was sent to ensure that Zatanna's magic was not activating by itself," He explained emotionlessly

"Dr. Fate? I thought you were off world?" Dick appeared in the room.

The Lord of Order sighed. "Klarion thought it amusing to show up where I was and show me pictures of what he had done this time," he said. "I went to the Watchtower for confirmation and..."

"Okay... Klarion took pictures?" Barbara asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Da da!" Zatanna smiled happily.

Doctor Fate looked down at tiny Zee. "Child, I am not your father- I am simply using his body."

Zatanna's bottom lip trembled, "DA DA!" She screamed.

"Ouch, Zee, a bit louder. I don't think the people in the Watchtower heard you." Dick winced rubbing his ears.

Doctor Fate sighed and lifted up the baby, rocking her back and forth gently until she fell asleep. Dick and Barbara watched the scene with smiles. At least they knew Zatara was in there somewhere.

Tim giggled to himself, and pouted as he looked up at Dick, "Me too."

Dick picked him up and did the same, a slight smile on his face. Tim soon fell asleep as well, a cute smile on his face.

"I hope M'gann and Con are having better luck with Jaime." Dick mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaime's armour had been activated by the scarab, which didn't understand that a bottle wasn't a weapon.

Jaime, having little knowledge of what was happening around him, just giggled as the scarab was mentally shouting some interesting words.

"Please, Jaime, drink the milk." M'gann begged. She'd originally thought dealing with Jaime would be the easiest, considering how quiet the older version of him was. She was obviously wrong.

M'gann had to quickly dodge out of the way of the plasma cannon.

"Uhh, let's try a different approach." M'gann frowned.

Impulse suddenly appeared, "Aw come on, Jamie-boy! Drink the yummy milky!"

'WARNING: IT'S A TRAP!" The scarab warned his tiny host. "SUGGESTED ACTION: DESTROY!"

Impulse, having sensed something was wrong, quickly said, "What will it take to get you to drink the milk?"

"Cookie!" Jaime squealed.

The scarab practically face palmed. His host was so innocent now, so helpless.

It realised exactly how much it would have to up its protection and sighed- but then another thought occurred to it. If his host was to be re-raised, who better to raise him then himself? He could shape him into a more obedient host, one who won't always argue with him.

It was a perfect plan! Just one flaw, those pesky humans were preventing him from following in with his plan. They must be destroyed!

Death to all!

puppylover12: Thank you, thank you. *Bows Dramatically*

mist: And end!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Young Justice**

**puppylover: Thanks for sticking with us to this chapter.**

**Mist: Hope the insanity wasn't too hard to follow :P**

**puppylover: But we have a nice long chapter for you.**

**Mist: complete with surprise ending :)**

**puppylover: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tim! Tim!" Barbara groaned, searching everywhere for the four year old. Stupid ninja training.

Dick laughed before stealthily picking up Tim from his hiding place and passing him to her.

"Nice try, Timmy, but you are forgetting who helped train not only you but the second Robin." Dick laughed, "You're still gonna have to take a bath."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS" Dick replied, grinning madly.

Tim struggled as hard as his baby limbs would let him, but in the end bath time won.

"Aww, don't worry Timmy, you won't have to take another bath for another twenty four hours." Dick smirked.  
Tim sent his brother a death look.

* * *

"Look Uncle Len!" James squealed loudly, "Look at baby Wally! He really is a baby!"

Cold looked at Barry. "What the hell happened."

"That's what I'd like to know." Barry replied, "All I know is that while he was investigating a lab dealing with science and magic, Klarion came in and transformed him, Robin, Zatanna, and Blue Beetle in four year olds."

"Sounds like Klarion was simply being his usual pain in the ass self then," Cold muttered as he lifted up baby Wally.

Wally giggled at him. Cold smiled ever so slightly at the sight.

"Look at the little Bugger." Boomerang grinned at the baby.

"He's even teenier than usual." Top added.

"Told you he was cute!" James sang.

Barry frowned and walked over. "Ok, you've all had your fun -now give me my nephew back!"

"Awwww." Both James and Hartley whined.

Cold chuckled darkly. Barry had a bad feeling he knew what was going to happen next...

* * *

The Watchtower was destroyed. The floor were scorched. Tables and chairs were turned over. The walls had gaping holes in random spots. All because of a boy who refused to drink his milk.

Meanwhile, in said boy's head, the scarab laughed in morbid amusement at the fact that his host was finally doing as he commanded.

**Now, kill them!** He told Jaime.

"Cookie!" Jaime squealed, running across the room and grabbed the cookie out of a tired Martian's hand, completely ignoring the scarab.

**Child, listen to me! They are the enemy!**

Jamie giggled at the voice, getting M'ganns attention.

"What's so funny Jaime?"  
"I swear if he's laughing at the trouble he's caused-" Conner growled.

"The funny voice in my head that told me to break all these things is telling me to kill you," Jamie told them with a wide grin on his innocent face.

M'gann's eyes widened and she took a few steps back.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Bart, Conner, we may have a small problem." M'gann said faintly.

"Define problem..." Bart said nervously.

"There's a voice inside Jaime's head telling him to kill us."

"That's not good..." Bart muttered, stepping back from the four year old.

"What do we do?" Conner demanded, eyeing the kid like he was a bomb.

Jamie giggled happily once more at the funny words the voice was spewing.

"I say we back away, sloooowwwwllly." Bart suggested.

* * *

Barry was never a paranoid person. That was the Bat's job. But when he saw Cold's dark smirk, he was quite unnerved.

"What's with that face?" He asked nervously in an uneasy voice.

"What face?"

"The face that makes it look like you're about to do something horrible."

"Me?" He feigned innocence. Barry glared.

"Lenny!" Wally giggled, "Micky! Sammy!"

Said Rogues awwwed at the cuteness.

Sirens sounded outside.  
"Finally, Iris." Barry muttered.

Barry turned back around -just in time to see the last of the Rogues leaving through a portal... with Wally.

"Wally!" Barry shrieked, his hand passing through air as the portal disappeared. Barry gulped.

Iris walked back into the room and looked around. "Where's Wally?" She seethed.

Barry paled visibly, "We-we're playing hide and seek."

Iris's eyes narrowed- she was not convinced in the slightest.

"He used his super-speed." Barry's voice grew higher, "It's hide and seek around the world! We always used to do that when he was little."

"No, you didn't," She growled. "The Rogues took him- didn't they?"

Barry took a few steps back. He had not idea how to deal with a pregnant woman, and frankly, he was did not want to.

"Get him back -now!" She snapped, pointing to the door.

Barry ran like hell.

-Meanwhile, with the Rogues-

"Where Bawy?" Wally asked innocently.  
"He'll be back later, without a doubt." Cold told him.

"Otay!"

"Can we adopt him?" James begged, "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se-"

"Of course we are!" Weather Wizard scoffed.

"Yaaaaaay!" He cheered, picking up Wally happily and tickling the four year old.  
"Legally or illegally?" Mirror Master asked.

Cold smirked. "Legally, assuming the kid remembers how to write his own name."

"Here Wally, can you write your name?" Hartley slipped the baby a piece of paper and a crayon. Instead, Wally started to scribble on it.

"No baby, we need you to write your name." James laughed.

"Bolt!" Wally said, pointing at his picture. The Rogues crowded around to see Wally's picture of a Lightning Bolt. They all frowned at the obvious choice of the picture.

"Good," Cold said. "But can you be a good boy and write your name?"

"Wawwy." Green eyes blinked up at him innocently.  
"Naaaaame." James drawled the word slowly.

Wally giggled and wrote the name too.

"Very good Wally!" Cold praised, a grin on his face.  
"Yay!" Wally was then promptly squished by one of James' famous hugs.

"What play now?" Wally asked.

Cold pulled out a piece of paper. "Now write your name on this line... and we'll give you a cookie"

"Cookie!" Wally grabbed a red crayon (Which made Cold frown and make a mental note to bribe Wally to change his favorite color) and scribbled his name on the paper quickly.

James gave him a giant cookie. Wally squealed happily and munched on the cookie.

"Awww, he's so cute!" James giggled.

"Should we really be letting him, a speedster who is hyper enough already, eat the entire cookie?" Mirror Master asked hesitantly.

"It'll be fine- besides, he signed the papers." Weather Wizard waved it aside.

"Weeeeee!" Wally started to zip around the room, pulling down a few of the Rogues' pants in the process. Cold sighed in annoyance.

"Told you." Mirror Master looked at him pointedly.

"Get him under control- I'll go get these papers legalized." Cold quickly left.

The remainder of the Rogues glanced at the extremely hyper speedster, all having a feeling if dread.  
"Easier said than done." Top grumbled.

Wally suddenly jumped on Trickster "Up Up!"

"Okay!" James happily held up Wally.

"YAY!" Wally giggled.

"My turn!" Hartley gestured for the little baby. James passed the baby to Hartley.

"Fwute boy!" Wally laughed.  
"Hey!" Hartley frowned.

Wally giggled some more and grabbed the elder's nose playfully. He continued to giggle before he frowned and looked around.

"Uncle Bawwy?"

"He's not here." Captain Boomerang said.

"Why?" Green eyes blinked at him innocently.

"He's ummmmm... too busy?"

"BAWYYYYY!" Wally wailed, throwing a tantrum. Tears leaked out of his emerald eyes and loud sobs echoed through the room.  
"Damn it, Len, leave us with the sobbing kid." Mirror Master cursed.  
"Why isn't he asking for his dad?" Hartley realized.

The Rogues looked at one another, realisation hitting them like a load of bricks.

"Wally, please calm down." James pouted.

"No NO NO!" Wally wailed. "I-Want-Uncle-BAWWY!"

"Cold is going to pay for leaving us alone with him." groaned Top, "Please, kid, I'll give you another cookie!"  
"I WANT UNCLE BAWWY!" Wally screeched again.

"What do we do?" Hartley snapped.

"I don't know! Oh my god, he screams louder than Black Canary!" Weather Wizard groaned, and clutched his ears.

James cradled Wally in his arms. "Shh... there, there, dont cry..." Wally's cries eased, but tears still trickled down his tiny chubby cheeks.

"I want uncle Bawwy." He blubbered.

A red streak appeared in the room, grabbing Wally out of James' hands.

"Uncle Bawwy!" The baby squealed happily.

"Damn." Heatwave scowled.

"Give him back!" James whined.

"Not for the world!" Flash snapped angrily, "Do you have any idea what I've been through? I've ran through Central City so many times I can tell you every street name in town, AND had to deal with my pregnant and moody wife!"

"Iris is pregnant?" James exclaimed in surprise.

"You haven't noticed?" Flash demanded, "They're twins!"

"No way! That is soooooooooooo cool!" James squealed. "When are they due?"

Flash sighed heavily, "About eight more months."

"COOL!" James squealed. "This is perfect -now you have someone to play with since we're keeping Wally!"

"What?!" Flash demanded. "Over my dead body!"

"But he already signed the papers!" Hartley protested.

"He did what?" Demanded Flash.  
Wally's bottom lip trembled, "Sawwy Uncle Bawwy."

"Shh, it's ok," Barry told his nephew gently "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at these manipulative jerks for taking advantage of you."

"Dey gave me cookie!" Wally grinned. Barry glared at each Rogue.

"Dude... he looks like Batman glaring at us." Hartley's eyes widened.

"Angry mother-hen-Flash," James tried to joke.

"I swear when I see Len I'm gonna-" Flash growled, but was cut off by Cold coming into the room.

"I see you've found out base... again."

"You're getting better at hiding; it took twenty rounds around Central to find this place." Flash glowered, "You bribed my nephew to write his name on something he probably didn't understand, with a COOKIE?! Do you know how scary my pregnant wife can be? She was glaring at me harder than Batman!"

Cold rolled his eyes. "The kids ours now- I just got it legalized."

"Legal or not, I am going to take Wally home." Flash said flatly.

"Then that would be kidnapping," Cold pointed out with a smirk.

"He is my nephew, so I am allowed to take him to my home if his guardians are incapable of taking care of him. I believe robbing banks counts."

"Aww, but we're great with kids!" James chimed in.

"When your great witg kids, Batman will smile." Flash retorted.

"Sounds fun!" James declared, not getting the sarcasm.

"I'm not letting you take Wally." Cold glared.  
"Then I hate to do this to you, Len." Flash sighed.  
"Do what?" Cold asked suspiciously.  
"If you won't let my nephew come home, I will be forced to release Iris. Take note that this will not be her average temper. My wife is currently on month one of pregnancy with twins," Flash threatened.

Cold thought about Iris' usual bad temper. Then thought of it doubling due to pregnancy plus mood swings. Then thought of it doubling once more due to TWINS. He grimaced at the thought.

Cold glared at him. "Fine," He said. "Just answer one question before you go -why hasn't the kid been asking for his mom or dad?"

Flash froze, "He-he hasn't seen them since the deaging incident, a-and his reaction makes sense since he's only seen Iris and I so far."  
An idiot could see Flash was clearly lying.

"Do we LOOK like idiots to you Flash?" Cold growled

Flash paused, "I probably shouldn't answer that question."

"Do it, and we might let you have custody over him again," Cold bribed.

Flash thought about it for a second (Which is actually pretty long for him) and finally said, "Fine, but Wally does not hear this."  
The Rogues gave him strange looks, but agreed. Wally was already asleep in his uncle's arms anyway.  
"Start." Cold said.

"Wally was... abused by his parents..." Barry trailed off at the sight of the murderous expressions on the Rogues' faces.

"What?" James cried, "B-but why is he always so happy?"

"Because he was very young when we saved him from them, he doesn't even remember what those monsters looked like." Flash scowled.

"Good." Heatwave growled.

"Where are they right now," Cold growled, completely intending to make sure that they would be able to hurt their baby ever again.

"Prison. Well, Wally's Dad anyways."

"Perfect, I'll make sure to strangle him during my next visit. And the so-called mother?"

Flash flinched, "Sh-she was murdered by her husband."

"Positive?" Cold inquired.

"Yes." Flash recoiled.

"Well if she isn't dead, she will be if I find her." growled Weather Wizard.

"Wally's mother never hurt him... but she never exactly helped him either." Flash sighed.

"Then the wench deserves to die," Cold grunted. "And if you think any differently -then you don't truly care for Wally's safety."

Flash's temper rose angrily, "How dare you say I don't care for Wally's safety! Wally's the closest thing I have to a son!"

Cold smirked. "Except those soon to be born children of yours."

"What are you saying, Cold?" Flash narrowed his eyes, though they couldn't see.

"Why do you need all of them? Why not let us have Wally?"

"Because it's my responsibility to take care of my nephew." Flash glared, "Not yours."

"He's our kid too!" Top protested.

"Says who?" Flash demanded.

"Says the facts! We've known him for years!" Heatwave said.

"I've known him for longer." Flash said stubbornly.

"A trivial fact." Cold said.

"I am legally his uncle. There is no way people are gonna stand for- OHMYGOD WHERE THE HELL IS WALLY?" Flash shrieked, looking around wildly for his nephew, "I JUST PUT HIM DOWN ON THE COUCH!"

He turned back around and glared at Cold, whom smirked.

* * *

"What do we do?" M'gann whispered, hiding under a table next to Conner and Bart.  
"I've never seen him like this." Bart said with wide eyes.

Jaime looked around for his playmates. "Where'd you wo?" He called out. M'gann instinctively turned invisible, squeaking.

"If we can shut the scarab off temporarily than maybe he'll stop trying to kill us." Bart suggested.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Conner growled.

"Dude, I'm just an idea guy." Bart raised his arms in a surrender sign. Conner grunted at him.

"There you are!" Jaime's childish voice sang as he laid down beside them. "What will we play next?"

"How about the quiet game?" M'gann suggested weakly.

"Ok! I'm great at that!" Jamie exclaimed before falling silent. Bart, Conner, and M'gann breathed simultaneous sighs of relief.

Jaime grinned happily, before the voice started talking again.

**They are tricking you! Attack!** The scarab hissed.

"But that would be loud," Jaime objected in a soft whisper.

**Who cares about the game! Attack them as loud as you'd****like!**

"But then I'd be a loser." Jaime said softly.

The Scarab paused. Losing something was NOT an option.

Jaime smiled, content to know he had stumped the bug.

'Who on the Watchtower is good with alien tech and can shut that bug off?' Conner asked, using M'gann's mental link.

"I can't think of anyone..." Bart admitted.

'We can contact Nightwing, he's great with tech.' M'gann suggested.

"Good idea," Bart said. "We'll distract Jaime while you do that- just be quick!"

'Alright' M'gann nodded, and disappeared. Bart suddenly started screaming.  
Jaime pointed at the speedster and jumped up and down, mouthing: 'You talked!' over and over again.

Bart face-palmed.

"Nightwing, please pick up." M'gann begged to herself as she called the bird themed hero.  
"Did he pick up?" Conner asked mentally.  
'No.' M'gann said miserably.  
'What can be so important that he's not picking up his comm?' Conner demanded.  
-Meanhwhile-  
"Again! Again!" Tim squealed in delight as Dick pushed him on the tire swing.

-With Jaime-

"What will we play next?" Jaime giggled at the three.

The three heroes looked at each other in horror.

"Why the funny faces?" Jaime inquired.

"Well, I'll seeya!" Bart disappeared in a streak of red and white.

Jaime looked at the spot where Bart had been. "He gone?" He said quietly. "N-no! Barty come back!"

Jaime started bawling his eyes out.

**Destroy him. Abandonment!** The scarab hissed. Jaime nodded and raced after Bart.

M'gann and Conner looked at each other.  
"Uh oh."

"Come back!" Jaime wailed. "Don't leave me!"

Bart winced. He stopped running, not being able to handle the crying boy.

Jaime ran to Bart and, despite the Scarab insisting he kill him, began hugging and clinging to Bart's leg. "No leave again!"

Bart blinked in surprise. He didn't think baby Jaime was so touchy-feely.  
"I won't." Bart instinctively wrapped his arms over the boy. "I promise."

Jaime's eyes lit up. "YAY!"

Bart sighed mentally; since when did he get kids?"

"I wuv Bart!" Jaime sang.

M'gann reappeared in the room, Conner following her, just in time to hear Jaime singing.

"Awww!" M'gann smiled, giggling softly. Conner tried to hide a smile. Bart blushed.

Jaime giggled and climbed his way into Barts arms, making him carry him. "Run!" He demanded.

Bart, still blushing, gripped the little boy tightly and ran around the watchtower. "WEEEEEEE!"

The league were completely confused as they saw a red, white, and blue streak rush through the Watchtower.

Black Canary approached M'gann and Conner. "What is going on?"

"Jaime has a little... bug problem." M'gann smiled, "He destroyed most of the Watchtower, but we got him under control."  
"Inner demon." Conner muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Black Canary asked, seeing a red and white streak fly by again.

"Oh, and Bart is running Jaime around the Watchtower to distract him."

"From what?"

"The beetle part of Blue Beetle."

"Is it... talking to him?"

"Yep." Conner nodded with M'gann.

"And what exactly is it saying to him?" Black Canary asked in a concerned tone.

"To destroy and kill us." Bart said nonchalantly, appearing next to the Martian and Kryptonian.

"Ok, what the hell is that thing anyways?" Black Canary snapped. "How is it talking? Why does it want Jaime to kill?"

"Not too sure, but Jaime seems to be fighting it off." Bart shrugged.

"And just where is Jaime?"

The three heroes spun around to find the boy missing.

Black Canary turned to Bart. "Find him." She ordered.

Bart decided to be smart. He gave her a two fingered salute and shouted. "Yes ma'am!"

Black Canary glared at him.

-With Tim, Zatanna, Dick, and Babs-

"Why don't we take them to the park?" Barbara suggested.

"Whatever keeps them happy," Dick agreed.

At the park, Barbara was getting tired of pushing Zatanna on the swing.

"Dick! Stop flipping off the monkey bars with Tim and push Zee."

"Where da da?" Zatanna inquired.

"Da da went in the big space satellite for a mission." Barbara said earnestly.

"But I want him with me!" Zatanna whined, tears starting to well in her eyes

"Why don't we go on the slide?" Barbara tried, changing the subject.

"No! Want Da Da!"

Barbara ignored the stares from the other children's parents, all of whom were probably thinking she was WAY too young to be a mother. She dragged the other three out of ear-shot of the civilians.

Dick laughed at her and pulled out his cell. "I'll call him."

"You have Dr. Fate on speed dial?" Barbara hissed at him.

"Ya, duh." Dick laughed.

"Oh, excuse me, I forgot Boy Wonder at every league mwmber's number on speed dial. Let's see, a Martian, a kryptonian, two green lanterns, an amazon, a speedster, two hawk aliens, and an Atlantian. Why not add the lord of order to the list?"

"You forgot the robots," Dick chuckled before calling Fate.

"Troll." Barbara muttered to Zatanna and Tim.

"What do you want?" Fate growled on the other line.

"Yeesh, lord of order is cranky." Dick muttered. "Zatanna wants you."

"I doubt that." He said emotionlessly. "What you mean is she wants her father, which I am not."

"But you are. She knew it was you when you came over before."

"She was simply mistaken," Fate insisted. "Or the spell has made her delusional."

"If the spell made her delusional, then KF, Blue, and Robin would have been effected."

"I have heard that Jaime is convinced that the beetle is talking to him -and Wally is missing."

"Well- What!?" Dick demanded.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said!" Dick snapped.

"Then why did you inquire about it?" Fate asked in an annoyed tone.

Dick just shook his head, "Never mind! A beetle is talking to Jaime? And Wally's missing? Well, nothing bad has happened to us- yet."

Dick heard Fate sigh on the other end of the phone line, then he noticed a gold light behind him. When he turned around Fate was behind him.

"Da da!" Zatanna squealed when she saw him, running over and hugging his leg.

"Awww." Barbara smiled, picking up Tim, "Cute, huh?"  
"I'm cute!" Tim pouted, his eyes watering.

Fate sighed and lifted up Zatanna. "Child, I have told you before -I am NOT your 'da da'."

Zatanna just kept smiling. "Daddy?" She tried.

"I am not your father." Fate said sternly.  
"Darth Vader's counterpart." Dick whispered to the giggling Tim in mock amusement.

Zatanna began to tear up.

"Fate..." Dick said slowly, glaring at him.

The Lord of Order sighed. "Fine..."

"Batglare!" Zatanna giggled softly, very happy at the moment.

"Whose side are you on daughter?" Fate asked the mini

Zatanna just giggled.  
"No, no, she's right." Dick grinned, "The batglare does wonders."

"And you just admitted that she's your daughter." Babs added, smirking

Dick couldn't help but start cackling madly at the conflicted look on Fate's face. Tim started to giggle along with his brother and the magician.

"Alright, you've had your fun," Fate growled. "I shall watch Zatanna. Nightwing, go help the others in the watchtower -get Jaime under control."

"What's wrong with him? You said there's just a bug telling him what to do- what exactly is it telling him to do?" Barbara asked hesitantly, wary to find the answer.

"To destroy and kill everything in his sight," Fate explained emotionlessly

"Oh." Barbara blinked.

"We should go help." Dick agreed. "But I refuse to let Tim up there, he could get hurt."

"Says the boy who jumped across rooftops in colorful tights when he was nine." Barbara shot back.

"Why must you always bring that up?" Dick hissed.

"Traffic light!" Tim squealed.

Dick smacked his forehead, "Who's side are you on?!"

Fate stepped forwards. "I shall watch them both then," He said, grabbed Tim

"Bye Dickie!" Tim sang, and disappeared in golden light.

"We are so gonna regret this..."

-With the Rogue-

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY NEPHEW?!" Flash screamed.

"Sure you want to know?" Cold asked with a smirk

"YES!" He screeched. Though none of the Rogues could see, Flash's eye was twitching. Something that only happened when a) The villains really got on his nerves and b) Wally was in danger. Since it was both, he was ready to make an exception to the 'No killing' rule.

"Chill out, Flash," Cold laughed.

"What. Happened. To. My. Nephew." Flash growled.

"Think about it Flash- who's fast enough to go past you unnoticed?" Cold sneered

Flash's entire demeanor changed. "You better hope I find them." growled out Flash.

Cold rolled his eyes.

"Ohhh, I know where Wally is." James beamed.

"It's obvious," Hartley chimed in.

Flash growled again.

"Do you think his eyes are going to shoot out laser beams like Superman?" James asked, his eyes wide.

"I seriously doubt that," Hartley said, rolling his eyes

Barry let out a calming breath. "James, if you don't help me find Wally, he won't be able to play darts with you." Barry reminded him calmly.

"'Course he would," James laughed. "Zoom'll share him with us- right Cold?"

"Of course." Cold said firmly.

"They don't allow villain's in hospitals." Flash said seriously.

James, not understanding, said. "Yes they do, remember that time I-"

"James, Zoom will not let you see. He'll probably hide him in some remote desert!"

"You forget," Cold said. "Zoom is a part of the Rogues. That means he still needs to take orders from me."

"Right, and how long until he decides to take control?" Flash demanded.

"He tries, he dies," COld said simply

"Because it was so hard for him to kill all of those people before." Flash said darkly.

"What are you trying to suggest?" Cold growled

"I'm suggesting that if he wanted to, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you, Len." Flash snapped.

Cold smirked. "Not if I kill him first."

Flash blinked, "So let me get this straight; you had Zoom kidnap my nephew, who is probably scared out of his wits at that moment-"

-Meanwhile-

"Weeeeee!" Wally zipped around the other speedster's home happily.

-Back to Rogues-

"-believe that Zoom is going to kill you, but kill him yourself before he got a chance?" Flash repeated.

"It's not hard to kill a speedster- hell, we've had plenty of opportunities to off you and simply didn't," Cold reminded him

"What- that is not true!"

"Think back," Cold told him. Flash took several seconds, an insanely long time for him, to think about all the times one or more Rogues had the opportunity to kill him and didn't

"Okay, fine." He said grudgingly, "Why don't you ever kill me anyway? Not that I want you to." He added quickly, seeing the looks on their faces.

"You're like us, in a way," Cold shrugged. "An outcast. In another world I wouldn't doubt you are one of us."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?" Flash demanded.

"You're only just figuring out that now?" Heatwave smirked.

Flash huffed, but then realized they were probably right. Beside Jay and Wally, he was the only man with super speed. And Superman was NOT faster than him.

"So, you gonna keep arguing with us, mate?" Captain Boomerang asked.

Flash blinked, "Where is Wally? I can't exactly save him if I don't know where he is. 'sides, I can't go home without him."

"Iris?" Top asked sympathetically.

"Ya," Flash sighed.

"You can spend the night here!" James suggested happily

Flash blanked, "W-what?"

"I agree. What?" Hartley raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"That's actually not a bad idea, James," Cold told the clown, who beamed in response.

"You're not gonna kill me in my sleep, are you?" Flash asked hesitantly.

"Flash, if we wanted you dead you wouldn't be here right now." Cold smirked. "You'd be out back in our cemetery."

"You have a cemetery- you know what, never mind." Flash shook his head. "I don't know why I'm surprised anymore."

"It's where we bury the dead rogues," Weather Wizard explained

"Like...?"

"Turtle, Rainbow Raider, Double down..." Cold listed off. "You seriously never wondered what happened to their bodies?"

"Rainbow raider?" Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Don't remember him?" Cold asked. "Ran around dressed like a rainbow, guy was obsessed with art. Ironically he died because a painting impaled his heart."

"Kind of hard to forget... almost as colorful as James." Flash recalled.

"Please stay!" James latched himself onto Flash's leg.

"Argh, fine! But only because I can't go home..." Flash finally gave in

"YAAAY! SLEEPOVER!" James cheered. "Let's watch the My Little Pony marathon!"

Flash gave Cold a look. "Has he been forgetting to take his meds again?"

Cold sighed, "Yes."

"Someone seriously needs to make this guy take his meds..."

"We've tried." Mirror Master said seriously.

"Never works, little bugger always gets away." Boomerang agreed.

"Bet he couldn't escape me," Flash muttered

"I think that by judging the amount of times we've been in prison, no one can." Hartley rolled his eyes.

"While I'm here I'll make him take his meds," Flash declared

James screamed in terror and ran down the hall. Flash grabbed him and shoved the pill down his throat.

James coughed, but eventually swallowed, making a face. "Ewwww!" He screamed.

"Too bad."

"Len!" James screamed.

"Sorry kid, can't help ya," Cold laughed gruffly.

"Hartley?" James tried.

"Not getting involved." He said flatly.

James pouted unhappily. "Can we still watch My Little Pony?"

"James, Hartley, go take Flash to the guest room. And DON'T lock him in the shower. Not after last time..." Heatwave grumbled the last part, but Flash heard it anyway.

Flash eyed the two wearily

'Mental note: Don't use the shower until they are asleep.' Flash thought.

"This way Flashy," James laughed.

* * *

**Mist: Bet no one saw THAT coming :P**

**puppylover: Hope you liked it! Until next time!**

**Mist: Bye bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Young Justice**

* * *

Flash couldn't sleep. He had a nagging feeling something bad was happening.

**-Meanwhile with Wally-**

Professor Zoom took a deep breath as he watched the child speedster screech in amazement and run around the house.

"This stuff is sooooooooo coow!" Wally squealed as he looked at the various weapons and machines that littered Zoom's hide out

"Oooh! What's this?"

Zoom pulled it away from him. "This is a highly dangerous exparamental explosive," he said, "Dont touch it unless you wish to die a fiery painful death."

Wally blinked. "Okee Dokie."

"Good boy," Zoom patted him on the head.

"Woof." Wally imitated a dog before bursting into a fit of giggles. Zoom sighed.

"I'm boooooooored." Wally started to whine.

"Then follow me," Zoom said as he turned around, once more sighing.

"Okee." Wally sped after him.

Zoom sat the hyper-active child down in front of the television and walked away, not bothering to check what channel was up.

"-reports of the Flash running around Central City. He appears to be searching for someone. But who? And where is Kid Flash?" Iris West-Allen reported on the news.

"Here I am!" Wally giggled. Zoom quickly hit the remote to change the channel.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked.

"Nothing Wally," Zoom said quickly.

"I Wanna know!" Wally whined. "Pwease!Pwease!Pwease!Pwease!Pwease!Pwe-"

"NOTHING WALLY!" Zoom snapped. Wally began to sob from being yelled at. Zoom was startled by Wally's reaction.

"D-dont hate me," Wally whimpered. "Dun wan anyone to hate me anymore..."

"I promise I'm not mad." Zoom said quickly, holding the sniffling boy. Wally clung to him.

Zoom was surprised how Wally was acting. When he fought Kid Flash, he noted how the kid could take quite a few injuries, and insults as well. Why was he so emotional now?

"Dun wan anyone to hate me like father does..." Wally whimpered.

It took a few seconds to let Wally's words sink in.  
"W-what?" Zoom sputtered.

Wally curled up even more. "Dun be mad, ok?"

"I promise, I'm not." Zoom repeated, holding the little boy tightly. The child smiled ever so slightly in his tears.

Eventually, Wally curled up in Zoom's arms and fell asleep.  
'There goes my plans for training today.' He thought.

**-Meanwhile at the Watchtower-**

"Jaime!" Bart called, running in every room at supersonic speed until he barely managed to stop in front of the girl's shower room. He froze... Jaime wouldn't... would he?  
Several girly screams told him otherwise.

Jaime covered his ears as people screamed. He didnt see what the problem was, he came in hoping to find his Mommy, then the buggy made his arm a sonic blaster when it saw that everyone was naked.

"Jaime!" Bart zipped in, picking up the little boy and running him to the other side of the Watchtower.  
"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"What on earth were you doing in there?" Bart hissed.

Jaime lowered his head. "I heard girls and I hoped one of them was Mommy..."

Bart's gaze softened. "Okay, how about, tomorrow, I'll bring you to see your mom?"

"YAY!" Jaime cheered. meanwhile the Scarab had a different opinion.

'No Jaime! You do not need your Mother- only me!'

"MOTHER!" He screeched.

"Jaime, what's wrong?" Bart asked the child.

"Scarab says I no need Mommy, but I want Mommy!" Jaime whined.

"I promise you'll get to see your mommy." Bart promised, just as the Zeta tubes rang.

**Recognized, Nightwing B-01**

Bart zoomed over to Nightwing. "Glade you could make it," He sighed in relief

"Yeah, well-"

"Nightwing! A little boy infiltrated the Watchtower and snuck into the girl's shower room and started to attack!" Black Canary rushed over furiously. "I didn't see his face because he immediately started attacking before any of us could see. Do you know anything of this?"

Nightwing's eyes widened and he glanced at Jaime and Bart's guilty faces. "Nope, not at all. You should probably search the place for the intruder."

"Just wait until I DO find him!" She snapped before running off.

Jaime curled up in Bart's arms. "She s-scary..."

"I agree, Jaime, I agree. You should see her granddaughter..." He muttered the last part.

"The buggy is talking again..." Jaime alerted them.

Nightwing frowned. "Jaime, how long has this been happening?"

"Umm... since I woke up," He replied.

"Did the scarab talk to you when it first fused with your back?" Nightwing asked.

Jaime shrugged. "I dunno. I don remember. Cookie?"

Bart zoomed away and returned with a cookie. "Cookie!" Jaime squealed in delight.

Nightwing pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe separating them wasn't a good idea. Hey, where's M'gann and Conner?"

**-Meanwhile-**

"I'm never getting kids." Conner said flatly, buying cotton candy from the seller as he and Megan walked along the path down the carnival.

"Aw, but I love kids -they're so cute," M'gann laughed.

"No. Way." He repeated. "Cute or not, they're trouble makers."

"Just because Jaime likes to blow stuff up, doesn't mean every kid does."

"Nightwing and Wally used to always blow stuff up." Conner pointed out. "And if they inherited my strength..."

"Let's not think about little Lily with the strength of ten men." M'gann said.

Pause. "Lily?"

"What, it's a cute name."

"Lily," Conner repeated. "No, if I do have a daughter, her name would be Emily."

"Emily." Megan raised an eyebrow.

"It's a cute name," Conner blushed.

"Well, then I get to choose our son's name," Megan declared. "Hmmm, Scottie."

"Scottie." Conner said slowly. "There is no way I will ever let my son be named Sco- since when did we have kids?" He asked suddenly, realizing they were arguing over something pointless.

"Well, we don't yet," She shrugged. "Ok, how about Elliot?"

Conner thought about it. "Fine, and maybe James?"

M'gann smiled knowingly. "Knew you wanted kids." Conner blushed again.

**-Back at the watchtower-**

"We should go get Wally. I don't even want to know how much trouble he's caused." Nightwing sighed.

"Well where's Flash?" Bart asked. "He was supposed to watch him."

"Probably in Central." Nightwing walked off to the Zeta tubes, Bart and Jaime closely following.

They arrived at Flash's house to find Iris freaking out. "What's wrong Grandma?" Bart asked worriedly.

"The Rogues came and took Wally. Then I yelled at Barry to get him back, and he ran around Central City but still hasn't returned." She sniffed.

"Do you think he was hurt?"

"The Rogues have never seriously injured Wally before." Iris sniffled. "Oh my poor baby is probably scared to death at the moment!" She sobbed.

"Grandma, I'm sure Wally's fine!" Bart said quickly, holding onto her. "He's too cute for anyone to hurt!"

"But they'll try to make him like them," She cried.

"Wally's too stubborn to let them do that." Nightwing reminded her. "He'll be fine."

**-Meanwhile with Wally-**

Wally woke up in an unfamiliar place. His instincts were immediate: Wally started screaming himself hoarse.

Zoom sped into the room and picked up the child. "Calm yourself," he ordered.

This only caused Wally to shriek louder.

Zoom mentally sighed before cradling Wally in his arms. "Hush, there, there, don't be scared," He said, trying to sound calming

Wally sniffled, tears slipping down his chubby cheeks.

"What's wrong Kiddo?" Zoom asked, imitating Barry

"Uncle Bawwy." Wally sniffed.

Zoom sighed stroked the child's hair. "Everything's alright Kiddo, don't be afraid."

"Don't take me back to Daddy." He whimpered.

"Never," Zoom promised.

"Thank you." Wally mumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Then let's get you something to eat."

**-At the Tower Of Fate-**

"Hunnnnrrrrrryyyyyyyyy." Tim moaned.

Fate sighed and placed a stack of pancakes he had made with Zatara's help in front of the annoying child. He then gave a stack to Zatanna

"Waffles. You know I wuuuuuuve waffles da da." Zatanna smiled innocently.

Fate transformed the pancakes into waffles for her.

"YAYYY! Syrup." Zatanna added.

Fate quickly levitated some syrup over. "Better?" He asked

Zatanna eagerly nodded. "Tank you daddy."

Fate patted her on the head and inwardly sighed.

'There goes any excuse I may use.' He thought.

**-Back with Jaime-**

Bart held Jaime on his shoulder, much to the latter's delight.

"He sure seems to like you," Nightwing commented.

"I wuv Barty!" Sang Jaime, just proving Nightwing's theory. Bart was bright red. Nightwing smirked.

"He's such a little cutie," Iris laughed.

"You look like my mommy." Jaime said to Iris. "She has black hair thow."

Iris glanced over at Nightwing. "Speaking of his mom," She whispered to him. "How do we explain this? No one in his family even knows he's a superhero."

"I haven't thought of anything yet..." Nightwing admitted.

"He's four years old, he wants his mommy," Iris sighed. "That's probably why he's clinging to Bart."

"They're going to have to notice their son's disappearance sometime... is there any civilian that know his ID?"

"His friend." Bart piped up. "Jaime mentioned him, uh, Tye Longshadow I think."

"Do you think this 'Tye' can be trusted?"

"Tye!" Jaime perked up. "Best fwiend!"

"Ok then"

"I guess that settles it. But what can he do?" Bart asked.

"Nothing," Nightwing objected. "Right now Jaime is far too dangerous to be left with anyone who's not a fully trained hero."

The others nodded, watching baby Jaime. "I wonder how Grandpa is doing." Bart wondered.

**-With Flash-**

"Morning Flashy!" A voice shouted, jumping on Flash's back. "Ughhhhh."

James giggled and rolled off the hero, sitting beside him. "Did you have a gooooood sleep?"

"I was too busy worrying."

"That Wally was hurt?" Hartley asked.

"No, that you would try something while I was asleep," Flash said sarcastically. "Yes of course that Wally's hurt!"

"Don't worry- Zoom texted Cold a few minutes ago," James giggled. "Wally's perfectly fine."

"Your definition of fine our mine?"

"Umm..."

"Thought so," Flash grumbled.

"Well he thinks Zoom is you," James told him.

"WHAT?!" He shrieked. "HOW DOES THATE MONSTER LOOK LIKE ME?!"

"Have you ever seen him without his costume on?" James asked. "You two look freakishly a like."

When Barry gave him a doubtful look, James showed him a picture of Zoom out of costume.

Barry's jaw hit the ground. "Creepy..."

"I know right?" James laughed. "So ya, Wally thinks Zoom's you so he's not scared." Barry was torn between being relieved that Wally wasn't scared. and feeling angry Zoom was trying to replace him.

"What's wrong?" James asked him

"I can't decide whether to be grateful or to knock him into next week."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's doing a great job at being you," James said encouragingly.

This didn't seem to help Barry's mood.

"Want to talk to Cold?" James offered.

"YES!" He snapped.

"This way then"

"I. Will. Kill. Him." Barry grit out.

"Who, Cold or Zoom?" Hartley asked.

"Both." He said darkly.

Cold came in and smirked at him. "Good sleep?"

Barry glared at him. "Being smug in the morning is unhealthy."

"Then I'm the unhealthiest person on earth."

"Your an ass Cold," Barry growled. "Now tell me where Wally is!"

"Insulting me won't help your case."

Barry growled at him again, sending him a warning look. "Cold, I'll ask you again. Where is Wally?"

"With Zoom," Cold rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "Want to call him?"

Barry gave him a 'duh' look.

Cold passed Barry the phone after dialing Zoom's number.

"Hello?" Zoom asked.

"Give me back my nephew, or I swear I will KILL you, you bas-"

"Oh, so Cold gave you my number?" An amused voice asked him.

"What the hell are you doing to Wally?" Flash demanded.

"Nothing," Zoom told him. "He's in the living room watching cartoons right now."

Zoom could practically see the incredulous look Barry had right now. "Then you won't mind if I talk to him."

"Actually, it would probably confuse the poor kid- he thinks I'm you."

Barry let out a string of curses.

"Wow, didn't think you had it in you, Allen."

"Shut it you creep!" Barry snapped.

"That's not going to get you anywhere near Wally." Barry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

"What will it take to get my nephew back?"

A smirk grew on Zoom's face, and although Barry had no idea where the other speedster was, he could practically see it. Zoom was smiling darkly. The pause was kind of scary. When Barry heard what he had to do, he dropped the phone and passed out.

Cold picked up the phone nervously. "What on earth did you say to him?" He asked. "Ya made him faint." Cold's eyes widened as he heard what Flash had to do.

"You know, as soon as he realizes Wally is fine, he's gonna kill you."

"He doesn't know that, now does he?"

"What exactly do you plan on making him do?" Cold inquired.

Zoom smirked mischievously. "You'll see."

**-With Zatanna and Tim-**

"Da da! Up Up!" Zatanna giggled gleefully, holding up her arms to Fate.

Fate hesitated, but complied. Zatanna frowned. "Bad helmet," She said sternly.

Fate sighed loudly

"Bad helmet." Tim agreed, giggling.

"I have the feeling that the two of you are going to be a problem," Fate commented emotionlessly.

Both nodded happily.

Fate face-palmed, internally wondering exactly how much damage two four year olds could cause.

And judging from the two mischievous grins that lit up their faces, Fate was sure quite a lot.

Zatanna pulled and tugged at his cape continuously. Tim smacked playfully at Fate's helmet several times like playing a drum.

"I'm not going to make it..." Fate grumbled, quickly teleporting himself and the children to Nightwing's location.

"I can't find the cure with them bothering me."

Nightwing didn't even bother to look up as he felt the lord of order's presence. "Too much?"

Fate could practically see the hero's smirk.

"I cannot find cure with Zatanna needing constant attention and Tim plotting to end me. You take them."

Nightwing waited until Fate disappeared before he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Bart asked as he walked over and saw Nightwing laughing.

Nightwing just pointed at the two newcomers.

"They're not really funny..." Bart commented, worrying for the sanity of the other.

"I hit helmet like dwum!" Tim beamed proudly.

Bart looked confused at him.

"Big bwue cape pwetty!" Zatanna added, a happy smile on her face.

"Ok then..." Bart decided not to continue. "We umm... still havent found Flash or Wally..."

"Where's Iris?" Nightwing asked.

"With Jaime," Bart said. "He seems to like her."

Nightwing smiled slightly, until he noticed the annoyed and slightly jelous look on Bart's face.

"Don't give me that look." Bart grumbled.

"What look?" Nightwing asked, a smirk clear on his face. The two children watched in amusement.

"Now, Dick!" Bart snapped, emphasising his name, which gained him giggles from the four-year olds.

Nightwing started to laugh.

"Barty jeeeeeeelous!" Zatanna sang, holding out the 'e'.

"I am soooooooooooooo not jelous!"

"Jelous Barty!" Tim agreed, a trolling grin on his face.

"Troll!" Bart accused. Tim didn't seem offended in the slightest.

"You Dick, are a bad influence."

"Didn't hurt when Batgirl told me, doesn't hurt when you say it." Nightwing smirked.

"Dont be an ass," Bart turned away and began to walk. "And I'm NOT jealous!"

"Suuuuuure." Nightwing drawled, cackling madly.

Bart stormed off at super-speed. Tim and Zatanna giggled. "You made Barty maaaaaaaad." Zatanna noted.

Dick smirked at them. "Perk of being me."

Bart grumbled and stormed up the stairs. He was NOT pouting.

Bart went to where Jaime and Iris were and picked Jaime up.

"Mine," Jaime said, a smile on his face.

Jaime blinked at him, and cocked his head to the right innocently. "Mine." Jaime repeated.

"Yes,"

"Mine," Jaime protested.

Bart frowned. "Mine."

Bart groaned. "My best friend is stealing my grandmother from me," He realized, feeling duped.

"Bart, you're jealous?" Iris smiled at her grandson. "Don't you see me in the future?"

Bart flinched. "Not much," He said truthfully. Well, he hasn't seen her in ages. Not since his mom's funeral, anyway.

Iris shook her head. "Well come here," She hugged him. "You know I love you, Bart."

Bart smiled and hugged her back. It felt nice and warm, like holding a blanket fresh out of the drier.

"Better?" Iris asked him. "Much."

Jaime giggled at the scene, then started to cry. "I WAN MOMMY!"

"How do we explain to him that he can't see his mommy?" Bart whispered

Iris sighed, at lost for words.

* * *

When Barry awakened, he saw three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"I hate Zoom." Were the first words that came out of his mouth

"He's fine." Cold said, no doubt in his voice.

"What am I going to doooooooo?" Barry moaned, putting his face in his hands.

"Eat a cookie?" James suggested

"You guys probably poisoned it or something," Barry grumbled. "Iris is going to KILL me,"

"Why?"

"I lost our nephew to the worst possible person in Central!" "Oh come on, it's not like he's going to be handed over to the Light or anything..." Hartley smacked his forehead. "James..." Barry's head snapped up. "What do you guys know about the light? Are they planning anything?"

"Yes they'r-"

Cold placed a hand on James's mouth. "Hartley, take James and talk to him about keeping SECRETS."

"Bee trying for years," Hartley mumbled before dragging James out of the room

"Cold-" Barry growled. "If you know something and you're not telling me, you're going to wish you DIDN'T know."

"Relax," Cold sighed.

"I'm not going to 'relax' until I'm certain Wally is nowhere near you creeps!"

"Then you'll be tense for the rest of your life"

Barry glared at the Rogue. "I'll move into Justice League HQ if it means getting Wally away from you guys, which means endearing all the leaguers I dislike, those who dislike me, and those who are going to prank me to death,"

"Chill, Flash,"

"Cold, you may the master of 'chill', but I will not chill until my nephew is right beside me at this moment!" Barry shouted.

"I'll call Zoom,"

This didn't seem to calm Barry one bit. "If I find out he touched a hair on his head-"

"If you want to see him again, you better get that temper of yours in check"

"Zoom," Barry growled.

"Flash," He mimicked. "I'm not doing it," Barry said. "I'll do anything else, but this goes against every rule in the book."

"You don't have a choice"

"Zoom, anything else, ANYTHING!" He put the emphasis on 'anything'.

Zoom laughed evilly in response

Barry paused warily at the laugh. It never was a good thing to hear a laugh like that. Not from Joker, not from Robin, and definitely not from Zoom.

"You know something, your nephew thinks I'm you"

"I was sort of hoping they were kidding about that,"

'Nope," Zoom smirked. "He's completely convinced that I'm you"

"How the hell is that even possible?!"

"Have you seen how alike we look?"

"Unfortunately..." Barry said darkly.

"Don't worry, I'm being very nice to Wally,"

"Right, and I'm Superman." Barry scoffed.

"Believe me, if I was hurting him, you'd be hearing him screaming."

"Maybe you locked him in your dungeons!" Barry accused.

"Allen, I don't have a dungeon..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did!" Barry said wildly. The Rogues watched their enemy shout furiously in the phone with amusement.

"Calm down, or else"

Barry growled. "You'd better tell Wally the truth!"

"Then he'd be terrified"

Barry paused. "But if you were really treating him alright, he wouldn't be."

"If he knew he was being tricked? He'd be scared. All he wants is to be near you"

"THEN TELL ME WHERE MY NEPHEW IS!"

"Agree to do as I say then. I've even faxed over a contract for you to sign,"

"What?" Barry glanced over to the fax machine. "You guys have a fax machine?"

"No duh," James giggled.

"You will never cease to amaze me," Barry shook his head and glanced at the fax coming out of the machine.

"Just sign it," Zoom said in annoyance.

Barry paled upon seeing the waiver. "Oh, no way. You have GOT to be kidding me."

"Nope, now sign it- or you'll never see Wally again," Barry panicked at the thought. It pained him incredibly, but he signed the contract.

"Did you sign it?"

"Yes," Barry sulked. He was going to go through hell for this.

"Then welcome... to the Light,"


End file.
